The overall objective of the project is to increase the management capacity of a target group of North Carolina mental health child service professionals via systems technology in order to facilitate a planned and integrated network of child services at both the community and regional levels. The ten catchment areas composing the South Central Mental Health Region of N.C. are the target communities. The primary target professionals are the Child Service Task Force of the region, composed of designated representatives from each area, the region, and state; secondary targets are other child service professionals from each catchment area. The three-year project has two goals (1) to enable child service professionals to identify and understand problems and unmet child service needs utilizing a systems perspective, and (2) to increase the skills of these professionals in developing and operating child service systems using systems technology. Project activities will be of two types: (a) analyses of current service networks and development of methodology for developing and operating an improved service system and (b) training and direct field assistance to the target mental health service professionals in utilizing these methodologies to make training relevant and operational.